


Breezy Night Stroll

by sugerfree



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugerfree/pseuds/sugerfree
Summary: 这篇的前篇是《Hot Day Stroll》，就是巴基给史蒂夫修空调然后两人飙了个车那篇，有点古早，没有看过的朋友可以去翻我LFT，不知道为毛我插那篇的网址出来的只是我LFT的主页。突发写篇流水账后续，带点儿肉，但主要是BJ。





	

晚风吹着窗玻璃哐哐作响。史蒂夫唰的拉开窗伸出去条胳膊感受了一下，是凉风。微微的凉意顺着手腕儿爬上肩膀，为那片皮肤带来一阵空调冷气无法取代的清爽愉悦。他伸了个懒腰，一手揉着泛酸的颈椎一手收拾凌乱摆放的绘图工具。今天周末，洛基和索尔在自己辛苦画图的时候大摇大摆的看电影去了，到现在都还没回来，而巴基还在医院值那排班模式难以捉摸的班，不知道今晚还能不能睡到家里的床。

 

史蒂夫打开门看着空落落的客厅，足球桌角落的阴影让他心慌，利索的按开灯，光明抹杀一切侥幸与朦胧，于是这房间更寂寞了。史蒂夫叹口气，关上空调拿了手机钱包打算下楼。在电梯里还遇到了对门，那平常总是西装革履的男生在华尔街上班，这会儿正被家里那位搞编程的小朋友差遣下去买红牛，两人在电梯下行的过程中愉快的交谈了一会儿。这便是史蒂夫最近扯过的最长的一次闲篇儿了。

 

这段时间他在SOM实习，白天做各种杂七杂八的活儿，晚上还要玩儿命绘图，用叉子卷意面的时间都嫌长，哪里还有时间瞎扯闲聊。而他的男朋友巴基也难逃当陀螺的命运，实习医生们从来都没清闲日子过，尤其还是在治安不那么好的纽约，当然他们也心甘情愿，毕竟都是些看到推进来的病人会两眼放光跃跃欲试的医界新人。脱离了校园舒适圈的下一秒就如同汇入了急速奔涌的洪流，没有时间凝固的间隙，也看不到遥遥不可及的终点。史蒂夫掐指一算，这周自己和巴基在同一间房里的时间大概不超过二十四个小时，不是对方下班回来而自己要在事务所通宵，就是自己一大早去上班而对方才值完夜班回来，一个草草的吻常常就是全天最甜蜜的能量。史蒂夫站在楼道门口对着晚间八点半的小区与行人茫然四顾，难道这就是他们接下来几年的生活常态了吗？

 

徐徐夜风拂过脸颊，混着汽车尾气的味道与纽约夜晚的嘈杂。史蒂夫迈开腿向小区花园走去，当初洛基看上这里就是因为在寸土寸金的纽约这小区却依旧能把绿化做的特别好，蜿蜒的小路隐藏在花瀑树海之间，偶尔有擦身而过的夜跑青年，也有穿着轮滑鞋一路狂飙的小朋友，身后跟着跑的上气不接下气的年轻爸爸。花园的另一头有便利店，史蒂夫溜达进去打算买点零食当做夜宵，手机铃声响起来的时候他正站在冰柜前选冷饮。

 

“宝贝儿，”巴基的声音听起来疲惫又愉快，“在哪儿呢？”

 

“家，”史蒂夫的脸上漾起微微的笑意，伸手拉开冰柜的门，“确切的说是在楼下的便利店里。”

 

“吃晚饭了没？一起去夜宵吧。”

 

“你下班了？今天怎么这么早？”

 

“亲爱的，你男朋友连着值了将近四十个小时的班了，还觉得早吗？”

 

史蒂夫推上冰柜门，笑容扩大，“好了好了我知道了，我上楼换个衣服。”

 

“麻烦什么啊，去吃个汉堡而已。”巴基一边打方向盘一边劝到，“行了我马上到了，你就在楼下等我。”

 

“可...好吧...”一向注重衣着整洁的金发青年低下头，看看自己拖鞋上那头纵身一跃的小豹子。

 

夜宵有了着落，最后史蒂夫就拎着个冰棍去结了账。几近透明的带点荔枝味儿的甜水冻成冰，史蒂夫含着他的基础款冷饮安静的站在小区的路灯底下刷着推特打发时间。一对衣装笔挺的大叔牵着一条比利时马犬从他身边路过，身后还跟着两个姑娘，一个提了一兜零食带着一脸叵测的笑意在说着什么，而另一个只是捏着一包Dorito一脸冷漠的吃。

 

巴基到达的时候史蒂夫刚巧吃完了冰棍，他顺手把冰棍棒扔进垃圾箱里，脚步轻快的走向巴基的车。从看到他开始到他坐进副驾驶，巴基的视线就一直黏在史蒂夫身上没移开过。

 

“Hi babe.”驾驶座上的人侧身靠在方向盘上冲自己的小男友打招呼，脸上全是邪气的笑意。史蒂夫浑然不知的舔了舔自己被冷饮冰的艳红饱满的嘴唇，停了一秒之后也露出了一个暖暖的笑容，“Hi”

 

“过来，”巴基看着对面又甜又懵的家伙，实在忍不住，一把搂过对方的脖子凑过去重重的亲了一口，冰凉的嘴唇还带着荔枝的甜味儿，彻头彻尾的刺激着巴基疲劳的神经，完了果然感觉不过瘾，又亲了一口。史蒂夫没忍住笑场了，可是一点也不影响气氛，他们隔着手刹杆像两只久别重逢的猫一样亲密的抱了抱对方，“我好想你，”史蒂夫说。“我也是，”巴基用胡渣蹭着史蒂夫的脸颊和耳朵“而且我更想你。”

 

腻腻歪歪的磨蹭了几分钟后，咕噜噜叫的肚子终于让他们愿意撒开对方的肩膀出发去吃饭了。几分钟后，车子停在了小区附近一家名叫黑熊餐厅的饭馆门口，这是家典型的从八十年代复刻过来的美式餐厅，提供大杯香草薄荷味冰淇淋奶昔和传奇一般big Size的超级至尊巨无霸芝士牛肉堡，以及索尔的最爱——真的是用桶装的全家桶炸鸡套餐。而他们和这家餐厅的缘分要从他们搬来这里的第一天说起了。

 

那次洛基连着三天四夜严重透支了宿舍空调的生命之后他们就集体搬了出来。搬家那天洛基带着他们，他们拖着行李，浩浩荡荡的从宿舍出发，结果到了这儿却发现他们连行李都搬不进去。之前的房客大概是个有着囤积癖的宅男，虽然人搬走了但却留下了他毕生的宝贵积攒——大半个房子的垃圾。史蒂夫开门的一瞬间惊得眼珠子都快要瞪出来了，同样惊讶的还有巴基。然而他们并不是因为看到这样壮观的糟糕现状，而是震惊于这样的房子竟然会是洛基这样一个连手霜都有五六种不同类型的人牵头要租下来的？结果那绿眼睛的北欧人装模作样的背着手环视一圈说，“除了垃圾，这房子的装修和条件都算是最令人满意的了，别沉浸在《老友记》里了我的美国朋友们，这里是二十一世纪的纽约。”

 

“可是这些垃圾...”

 

“房东说我们自己收拾的话减免第一个月的水电费和半个月房租。”

 

“行了，我出去买橡胶手套和清洗剂，你们先收拾垃圾。”

 

四个人忙了整整一天才终于把垃圾全清干净，原先史蒂夫还矜持于不随便坐在肮脏的地板上，而打扫到最后他已经直接躺在地上了。巴基把仅有的几张干净的报纸铺了铺，连推带抱的把史蒂夫弄了上去，而后就死机一般的瘫在了他身边。索尔紧接着他也躺倒在史蒂夫另一边，露出一个虚脱的表情说连着练十个小时的皮划艇也没这么累。而洛基则坐在他们头顶的凳子上高高在上的俯视着地上这三具一动不动的尸体说“要你们这三个壮汉有何用，还不如从威廉斯堡雇两个餐厅女服务生来的实在。”，索尔沉默了一会儿，抬抬眼说“那张椅子上之前放着一条死去的蛇，和它脱过的四张皮。”洛基几乎是跳起来的。来自北欧的邪恶小王子不雅的撇撇嘴，最终一屁股坐在了纽约满是尘土与黑脚印的公寓地板上。

 

后来不知道是谁的肚子先叫了一声，之后就如同打哈欠传染一般，一时间咕噜噜的声音此起彼伏。然而在这样一个实在不怎么常见的场面里他们甚至连笑一声的力气都没有，直到此时他们才想起来，因为今天过于认真的投入于在垃圾里长见识和长完见识之后一脸微妙的将垃圾处理掉，他们从早上到现在都还没吃过东西。巴基张罗着要叫外卖，像是忽然有电了一般利索的掏出了手机，其他几个人开始拖长了音絮叨着自己要吃的他们这辈子第一次也大概是唯一一次的超大份高热量食物，然而在此起彼伏的樱桃派十二寸培根大披萨炸鸡桶汉堡热狗巧克力蛋糕里，巴基忽然一脸沉痛的放下手机说，“你们谁有附近餐厅的订餐电话？”剩下三人面面相觑了两秒钟，别说订餐电话了，他们初来乍到，附近有没有餐厅他们都不知道啊。

 

于是订餐讨论大会最终变成了把自己从地板上揭起来互助小组，四个人你拉我拖的站了起来，洗洗手出门觅食。所幸这一带是居民区，餐厅一出小区就有。他们四个在车里看了会儿餐厅门牌上那只端着墨西哥卷饼扭着屁股跳舞的黑熊，最终一致同意就这儿了。

 

那天他们一个不落的体验了这家餐厅最具代表性的三样超大份餐点，然而最后连一片生菜叶子都没剩下。从南美移民过来的店老板满脸堆笑，操着一口半生不熟的英语亲自给他们结了账，最后还送了他们一人一杯可乐。末了四个人捧着可乐回到公寓，又仔细打扫了一遍卫生，等铺好床洗完澡可以上床睡觉的时候，已经凌晨两点有余。史蒂夫枕着巴基的胳膊搂着巴基的腰，一双蓝眼睛在黑暗里眨呀眨，明明身体累到虚脱可精神却兴奋的睡不着。显然他的男友和他一样，两个人都呼吸平稳却没一个睡着。

 

“Hon，”巴基轻声叫着怀里的人，“从现在起我们就要一起生活了。”

 

“嗯哼。”史蒂夫应了一声，嘴角带笑。

 

“你害怕吗？”

 

“怕什么？”

 

“那些关于情侣同居之后会慢慢产生矛盾的说法。”

 

史蒂夫沉默了一会儿，“我没想过这些，可能因为觉得如果是和你的话，应该不会有解决不了的矛盾。”

 

巴基心里不禁一阵动容，他将怀里的肩膀搂的更紧一些，低头吻了吻那还带着湿气的金发，“是的，没什么解决不了的。”他们从十几年前到现在，没有任何解决不了的。

 

确实没什么解决不了的，除了现在两个人都工作忙。不过目前来看这还上升不到“矛盾”这个严肃的字眼，只是两个人心里小小的抱怨和好不容易能和对方躺在同一张床上睡觉时撕扯对方衣服那个环节的小毛躁罢了。

 

想到这事儿正在吃蔬菜煲的史蒂夫忽然发出了一声低笑，埋头吃披萨的巴基莫名的抬头看他，一看对面那人眉开眼笑的样子，便揶揄道“想什么呢笑这么淫荡？”史蒂夫清了清喉咙说“你怎么看什么都淫荡，我是笑这片紫甘蓝长得像我的一个同事。”

 

巴基扫了一眼那片甘蓝，“那你这位同事长得也太后现代主义科幻了。”说完这话他不等史蒂夫回应便一脸正色的继续问道“索尔和洛基在家吗？”，史蒂夫正低头捞一片番茄，漫不经心的回答“他俩看电影去了。”

 

“嗯。”巴基面带微笑的点了点头，不知想到了什么，真正的笑出了一脸淫荡。

 

唉，还能想什么呢。饱暖思淫欲呗。外加上小别胜新婚。虽然只是值班之别，但是也一别一个多星期了啊！回家路上巴基趁下车买烟的功夫顺便买了盒保险套，回来的时候史蒂夫扫了一眼没说什么但是立即露出了一个了然的神情。两个人一个看前方一个看窗外，都悄悄勾起了唇角。

 

他们回来的时候早已经过了下班高峰期，地下车库里不见一个人影。巴基车位顶上的灯年久失修，从上上个星期就已经坏了，此时让刚停好车的他们陷入了一片昏暗。巴基拉上手刹，摸黑去拿自己刚才放在储物格里的东西，没想到却触到了史蒂夫温热的手心，原来副驾驶的人和他想的一样，于是两人的手就这样在黑暗中从简单的触碰到十指交握在了一起。

 

一时间两人都没说话，安静的享受着这不多得的安逸与温馨。但随着手指细细的摩擦，暧昧的温度渐渐在车厢里升腾起来。巴基在这逐渐躁动起来的空气里清了清嗓子，扭头正对上史蒂夫那双在黑暗中却依旧明亮又满是温情的眼睛。他不禁的露出了一个无奈的轻笑，无奈的是，不管过了多少年，不管看过这双眼里的多少情绪，只要再多看他一眼，自己依旧会心动不已。对史蒂夫，这种如同初次倾心怦然心动的感觉从来没有变过。

 

他伸手拂过史蒂夫的脸颊，指尖向下划过对方的下巴和脖颈，接着微微用力将他拉向自己。史蒂夫顺从的靠过去和巴基额头相抵，亲昵的蹭着鼻尖，两人的气息彼此交错，直到巴基伸出舌头舔了他的嘴唇一下，才彻底交融在一起。

 

这个吻湿润又缠绵。他们太久没有好好的接过一次吻了。巴基如同怀念，又如同补偿自己一般，细细的和史蒂夫缱绻纠缠。眼见怀里的的人被自己吻到大脑空白七荤八素，他的手便悄悄钻进了史蒂夫的衣摆。等到反应过来，史蒂夫才发现自己的衣服已经被撩到了胸口以上，此时胸前那两粒粉色在巴基的揉搓与挑逗之后已经又涨又硬。史蒂夫按住了巴基打算继续侵犯的手腕有些不自在的说“上去再继续好不好。”可对面的男人只是反手握住他的手腕将他的手拉下来放在了自己两腿之间，“这事儿你得跟我兄弟商量。”

 

手下的触感是隔着牛仔裤都能感受到的坚硬，史蒂夫有点爱恋的又上下抚弄了几下那硬热，抬头看到巴基的眼睛里是深深的笑意，好吧，看样子今天在这里是不能善了了。他咬咬嘴唇，四下看了看确定周围确实没有人，这才转过头来轻声说“那我给你口出来，剩下的上楼再做。”

 

对于他的提议巴基欣然接受，他甚至想到了高中的时候他们似乎也经常在深夜的车里干这档子事儿。史蒂夫再次吻上巴基的唇，双手向下探去开始解巴基的皮带。在他把那根曾在他身体里凶猛进犯的家伙放出来的时候，巴基发出了一声舒服的叹息，接着就面露促狭笑意的注视着史蒂夫，“我在医院洗过澡了，快点儿吧宝贝。”

 

史蒂夫整个弯下腰去趴伏在巴基的腿上，先用手握着上下撸动，他实在太喜欢手里那粗硬的感觉，那只会让他想起当这根硬热用力插进自己后穴的时候会给自己带来多少快感，想到这些的同时史蒂夫感觉自己小腹一紧，下身的情欲瞬间被勾了出来。他伸出舌头舔了舔深红的顶端，接着将头部整个含了进去，用舌头一下轻一下重的舔舐着，舌尖划过沟壑地带，满意的听到了巴基喉间发出了一声舒服的低吟，这才渐渐向下，试着将那根粗长完整的含进口腔。巴基完全硬起来的时候这绝对不是个轻松的工程，还未适应的史蒂夫只得含一会儿之后先吐出来，用舌尖探下去舔舐根部，显然这个环节深得巴基的喜爱，他的手穿过史蒂夫的发丝轻轻压制着他的头示意他不要停下。

 

史蒂夫明显感觉到巴基又硬了几分，他心里暗暗叫苦，但依旧一寸寸细细向上舔吻，直到回到顶端又再次一口含进去。前液咸腥的味道充盈口腔，然而史蒂夫并不觉得反感，那是巴基的味道，只要是和那个男人相关的，他似乎都能接受。他渐渐适应了巴基的尺寸，一下一下越来越深的将那根硬挺吞进口腔深处。终于在他又一次更深的吞咽吮吸之后巴基感觉到自己顶到了史蒂夫口腔深处最敏感也最柔嫩的喉口。极致的快感让他不受控制的向上一挺，史蒂夫堪堪承受，眼角瞬间泛起了泪光。巴基有些心疼的将老二从史蒂夫嘴里抽出来，金发青年马上大口的喘起气来。

 

“要不然还是上楼吧。”巴基伸手拭去史蒂夫眼角的生理泪水。而对方却在平复了呼吸之后舔了舔自己嫣红的嘴唇说“我已经开始习惯了你才说要走，一点也不真诚。”说完就低下头狠狠的吸了巴基一下。这一下来的突然，又带着翻江倒海的快感，巴基差一点就在这一下里缴了械。他捏了捏史蒂夫的脸，露出一个坏笑，“这是你自找的。”史蒂夫还没反应过来，就感觉一只手按住了自己的后脑勺，接着嘴里那根粗硬的家伙便开始上下挺动起来，每一下都虎视眈眈的向自己的喉咙口撞去。史蒂夫调整了一下角度让巴基插进来的更顺利一些，同时放松喉咙去接受自己男友的撞击。

 

湿润温暖的口腔和深喉紧致的触感让快感在巴基的下身迅速聚集，史蒂夫配合着用力吸吮舔舐的时候忍不住发出的呜咽声与抽插的淫靡水声给这一切都愈发染上了情欲的热度，巴基加快速度挺腰，被他压着的史蒂夫的脑袋也上下摆动的越来越快。史蒂夫只觉得两颊酸痛的快要麻木，但依旧坚持着吞咽。看着对方湿润的双眼和泛红的脸颊，巴基只觉得下腹的火愈发燥热，他知道自己只是射出来根本不够，他要操眼前这个正用嘴含自己老二的漂亮男人，要操的他合不上腿，只能放荡的边哭边求自己轻一点。这些乱七八糟的想法在那一分钟里充斥着他的大脑，在想到史蒂夫大张着腿一边呻吟一边红着眼圈望着自己的瞬间，他感觉眼前一阵白光闪过，汹涌的快感如同烟花般在身体里炸开，接着他便猛烈的射在了史蒂夫嘴里。

 

等他回过神睁眼去看的时候，史蒂夫刚刚咽下嘴里那些精液，此时正擦拭着湿漉漉的嘴角，满脸的委屈。巴基反应过来自己刚才是有点儿过了，于是赶快把对方拉过来，细细舔吻着史蒂夫眼角的泪珠。“宝贝儿你真的太棒了。”他在他耳边轻声叹道，连带着将温热的气息喷在对方的耳朵上。史蒂夫靠在他肩上说，“现在就上楼，该我了。”

 

那天的后来巴基把史蒂夫操到了高潮。他如愿以偿的将自己硬的发疼的老二用力捅进了对方柔软高热的甬道里，一次次狠狠的撞击着史蒂夫身体里最脆弱的那一点，在自己凶猛的侵犯下，他满意的看到对方在自己身下双腿大开，眼眶湿润，哭叫着一会儿求他慢一点，一会儿又求他操的再狠一点。巴基俯下身，将史蒂夫的双腿推的更开，接着伏在身下人的耳边说，“这样隔一段时间才能做一次也挺好，宝贝你一定不知道现在的你比平常放浪性感的多。”史蒂夫把他的脑袋按进自己怀里，“那就别说废话，认真点儿干我。”

 

所以说，这从来都不是矛盾，只是不能相见的那一大段时间回报给他们的一个又一个激烈而舒爽的夜晚。

 

END

对了，这篇里夹带了一点私货，不知道大家有没有看出来。

这会儿凌晨三点，很久没熬夜写文了。嘛，祝大家食用愉快哟。


End file.
